Estoy Aquí
by DMBeige
Summary: Cansada de la cotidianidad y una etapa llena de decepciones Sakura decide que es hora de darle un giro drástico a su vida, se enlista como médico en el ejército. No más labores sin sentido, ni cursis relaciones terminadas en desastre, no más pasar desapercibida. ¡No más drama, joder! A menos… A menos que el insoportable Sasuke Uchiha llegue a arruinarle los planes.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el contexto presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son totalmente propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, como desahogo y… En fin, intento de escrito gratis. El título y la idea de esta historia están inspiradas en el tema "I'm In here" de _Sia_ y, pese a que probablemente no se les vea ninguna relación, menciono que tampoco guardo ningún permiso ni lazo legal con ese material y que tampoco me interesa lucrar con él. La imagen pertenece a _Ila Barattolo_ , una dibujante muy talentosa que, para mi fortuna, me permitió utilizar su trabajo para este título.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, aunque trataré de controlarme. Resbalones ortográficos o gramaticales accidentales.

 **Summary:** Cansada de la cotidianidad y una etapa llena de decepciones Sakura decide que es hora de darle un giro drástico a su vida. Cargada únicamente de una mochila gastada, una hoja de ingreso y un documento que la acredita como apta para su puesto se enlista como médico en el ejército. ¿Qué mejor que un montón de adrenalina para desquitar todos esos años desaprovechados, qué mejor lugar para estar que uno en el que te necesitan incondicionalmente? No más labores sin sentido, ni cursis relaciones terminadas en desastre, no más pasar desapercibida. ¡No más drama, joder!  
A menos… A menos que el insoportable Sasuke Uchiha llegue a arruinarle los planes.

 _Dedicado a todas las personas atrapadas en el silencio de la soledad._

* * *

 **Estoy Aquí**  
~DMBeige  
Prólogo

Se aclaró la garganta, sin respuesta.  
Respiró muy profundo, tratando de mantener un temple que estaba cansada de procurar. Esperó unos segundos antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero los ojos de esa mujer, ocultos tras el reflejo de las gafas, no se apartaron de la arcaica pantalla de computador ni dieron señales de que fueran a hacerlo pronto. Sus dedos tampoco dejaron de correr sobre las teclas.  
Pero Sakura estaba muy cansada de esperar silenciosamente a que los demás terminaran esos asuntos que a ella tan poco le importaban.

Estrelló su carpeta contra el escritorio de la pelirroja, arrastró la silla frente al mismo hacia atrás —importándole muy poco el escándalo que causó en el proceso— y se acomodó en lo que resultó ser un sitio bastante cómodo. Extendió las piernas y se sumió un poco en el asiento, una amplia sonrisa posándose en su rostro. ¡Había caminado tanto para llegar allí, se merecía esa deliciosa sensación!

Cuando volvió a posar sus destellantes ojos jade en la secretaria solo se ensanchó su sonrisa. ¡Oh sorpresa, ya tenía su atención! Una fría atención, de ojos fijos en los suyos y una poco disimulada mueca. Pero, en fin, atención. —Buenas tardes, Karin. —se aventuró a utilizar el nombre que marcaba la identificación de la empleada. —Es un pésimo día para caminar, hace un calor de los mil demonios. —Comentó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el lugar desde esa posición, prácticamente recostada. La mujer se limitó al silencio, pero a Sakura no le molestó esta vez, y cerró los ojos.

—Médico. —había bufado la mujer, con lo que Sakura se percató de que ya había comenzado a hojear sus documentos. —No lo pareces. —puntalizó. Ahora tenía una ceja alzada y la escrutaba sobre las gafas, recabando cada dato en su apariencia. ¡Por supuesto que no lo parecía! Vestía la mezclilla más cómoda de su guardarropa, unos tenis de suela ancha y la camiseta blanca más genérica del mercado. Sumando su exótico color de cabello que, por cierto, era totalmente natural —una peculiaridad genética de su familia—. Sí, por supuesto que comprendía que la viperina Karin la pusiera en duda, pero no lo habría hecho unos meses atrás…

Los últimos meses de una Sakura Haruno muy distinta a la que ahora se tendía en esa oficina.

Se recordaba con claridad andando por los pasillos de un hospital en Nueva York, la ciudad más estresante del planeta, cargando una ridícula cantidad de expedientes. Solía tener un largo y hermoso cabello rubio platinado, terminado en unos "casuales" rizos —que nada tenían de casuales, ya que solía invertir una considerable cantidad de tiempo en las mañanas y mucho fijador para crearlos— que, según el bastardo al que solía llamar pareja, le daban la apariencia de un ángel. Utilizaba toneladas de maquillaje, tenía suficientes zapatos como para usar un par distinto cada día por un mes, la ropa de las tiendas más exclusivas. Era una brillante cirujana cardiotorácica. Era la mujer perfecta.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente.

Recordaba bien esa semana del infierno. La semana que habían congelado su investigación dirigida a la regeneración de células cardiacas en la que prácticamente había estado trabajando desde su internado para priorizar un proyecto de salud dental, la semana en que su jefe la había sermoneado por la falta de innovación en su área, en la que la mujer más oportunista del lugar había tomado el crédito de su trabajo y como olvidar la rabieta que había protagonizado su _dulce_ prometido al descubrir un ápice de las raíces rosadas que tan poco elegantes le parecían. Esa semana había necesitado gritarle sus problemas a todos pero, en su lugar, todos habían pasado ignorantes de su malestar a llevarle más. Y siempre había sido así, si bien no tan marcado, ella siempre había sido una mujer prudente y educada, dispuesta a callar. Dispuesta a complacer al mundo.

Esa semana se había dado cuenta de que no quería serlo más. Con el cambio de actitud vinieron muchas consecuencias desagradables. Si no tenía apariencia de una muñeca de aparador, aparentemente, dejaba de ser una cirujana brillante y respetable. Si dejaba su cabello natural emerger se volvía inmadura e incapaz de llevar un compromiso. Si daba su punto de vista o luchaba por sus sueños se convertía en una desconocida irrespetuosa que "nunca habían contratado". De cualquier modo no les llenaba, y quizá no quería hacerlo. Quizá, por fin, quería hacer algo que la llenara únicamente a ella, explotar sus capacidades.

En ese momento había contemplado la posibilidad de enlistarse como médico militar. Simplemente había dejado el empleo que tanto amenazaban con quitarle, había devuelto el anillo al hombre que llevaba semanas insinuando que la dejaría y se había inscrito en la capacitación. Esa era su historia. Ahora estaba allí, sentada frente a una mujer tan mezquina como todos los que había dejado atrás, esperando que le concedieran acceder a aquello que deseaba, en secreto, con todo su corazón.

—Las apariencias engañan. —había sido su respuesta tras un largo silencio que, para la longitud del relato en su cabeza, en realidad no había sido tan extenso. Esperó pacientemente a que la pelirroja terminara de ordenar sus papeles, y sus ojos brillaron cuando finalmente los selló y devolvió la carpeta.

—Un panfleto con las recomendaciones y… Comienzas en una semana, Haruno.

No podía esperar.

La semana transcurrió más lento que ninguna otra. Ignoró cada llamada de su antiguo jefe, de su ex novio o de cualquier otra persona que no fueran sus padres. Por fin dejaba esa monótona vida atrás, cada día representaba un día más cerca de enterrarla, quizá, para siempre. Se abría un libro nuevo en el que podía escribir lo que le placiera, y pensaba iniciarlo bien.  
Se haría relevancia por sí misma… Sola.

Un día se encontró a sí misma bajando del camión de reclutas, una coleta desordenada sosteniendo su cabello, una camisa blanca de gruesos tirantes, unos pantalones cómodos y toscas botas color marrón que le irían como guante en ese terreno. Era simplemente… Perfecto.  
En su mayoría podía ver hombres en aquel vasto campo, a la intemperie. Todos conversaban en grupo o caminaban entre las tiendas, deslindados de los recién llegados. Allí estaba su nuevo comienzo, y no podía estar más ilusionada al respecto. Problemas más grandes eliminarían los suyos, así iba a funcionar de ahora en adelante.

En tanto recorría el lugar con la mirada, siguiendo a la desagradable pelirroja que había resultado tener algo de protagonismo en el campo de batalla, se encontró a sí misma demasiado ensimismada en aquel panorama —al nivel de no mirar por donde andaba—, y eso tuvo consecuencias inmediatas, por supuesto…

De pronto su mejilla estaba contra una superficie dura, al igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo, y tuvo que maniobrar un poco para no perder el equilibrio tras haberse topado con este obstáculo. Pero de poco le sirvieron sus malabares, porque en menos de dos segundos sintió un despiadado y retador empujón en el hombro y terminó, de todos modos, trasero en el suelo. Más que molesta, a primera instancia, se sintió sumamente confundida. Procesaba muy lentamente lo que acababa de ocurrir. El campo de pronto había tomado un silencio sepulcral, aunque bien podía atribuir ese silencio al shock en su cabeza. Un silencio irreal.

Recapitulando… Se había distraído, había chocado accidentalmente con una persona —la persona de piel y musculatura más firme que había sentido nunca—, le habían empujado y ahora estaba en el suelo, repasándolo todo como una completa idiota.  
Miró las botas, sucias y gastadas, frente a ella. Unas botas que no eran suyas.  
Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del desconocido frente a ella, sus inocentes ojos jade subiendo hasta verse deslumbrados por el brillante sol del mediodía. Delgado pero claramente fuerte, de un pecho amplio y un cuello bien estructurado. Mandíbula cuadrada. No podía apreciar muy bien su rostro, y no logró hacerlo hasta que ese hombre de mirada fría y vacía tomó un paso más en su dirección. Era la persona más aterradora que había visto en su vida… Un terror muy agradable a la vista.  
Tenía el cabello azabache y algo largo, una piel que seguramente solía ser clara, pero ahora estaba marcada por los rayos de sol.  
La miraba como odiaba que la miraran. Como si fuera basura, y aunado a eso, como si fuera lo más desagradable que se hubiera topado en la jornada. Sus ojos eran tan profundos… La hizo temblar.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, molestia. —su voz era tan dura como su semblante, y allí fue cuando comenzó a ofuscarse.

¿"Molestia"?

¿Quién se creía que era para llamarla "molestia"?

Reaccionaba conforme se acumulaba el coraje pero, antes de que pudiera replicar, el ajeno ya había tomado otro camino.

Se sintió alzar contra su voluntad, cosa que la arrancó de sus pensamientos. A un lado suyo estaba una deslumbrada Karin, que más que ayudarla entornaba sus ojos en la dirección a la que había marchado el agresivo desconocido. La otra mitad de su cuerpo lo sostenía una rubia de celeste mirada vivaracha y una amable sonrisa de disculpa. — ¡Qué manera de conocer a Uchiha, nueva! —exclamó la última con familiar simpatía. — ¿Estás bien, sientes que te rompiste algo?

—Estoy bien… Si me hubiese roto algo, lo sabría. —le aseguró la de cabello rosado, reincorporándose de a poco. Devolvió una sonrisa más bien tímida. —Gracias… Yo… Parece que "Uchiha" no está teniendo un buen día, ¿o sí?

Se ganó una animada risotada por parte de la rubia, y una mala y altanera mirada del lado de Karin. — ¡No recuerdo la última vez que Uchiha tuvo un buen día! —concordó la risueña, dejando ir, finalmente, su brazo.

—Quizá si no hubieras tropezado estúpidamente con él no tendrías que conocer esa faceta… —le defendió la pelirroja, y comenzó a andar con mala cara en otra dirección. La rubia canturreó un apenas audible "necesitada", y Sakura tuvo que contener la carcajada. Sus palabras realmente no punzaban, muy poco le importaba una opinión tan carente de sentido como esa. ¡Había sido un simple y humano accidente, por todos los cielos! Uno seguido de una reacción tan exagerada que rozaba lo ridículo.

Tan pronto la de anteojos se hubo alejado lo suficiente, volvió la atención mutua entre las dos restantes. —Si quieres un consejo de buena samaritana… Trata de no meterte con gente de esa calaña. Ahórrate un par de problemas, tendrás suficientes en menos de lo que crees. —le guiñó un ojo. De pronto pareció reaccionar a algo, y tomó la mano de la de cabello rosado con una confianza antinatural. —Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Lamento el comienzo tan… Desagradable.

Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Apretó la mano de la rubia y musitó. —No hay problema. Soy Sakura Haruno… Es un placer.

Tomaría sus consejos, se alejaría de ellos. Si era posible, no quería tratar con Uchiha nunca más. No planeaba hacerlo.

Por supuesto, los planes solo están para arruinarse.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Nuevo proyecto! Llevo un tiempo evitando los long fic, ¡y este no pretendía ser más que un inocente One-shot! Pero, como ya dije… "los planes solo están para arruinarse". Espero que hayan disfrutado de este prólogo y, si me lo permiten y me inspiran a seguir, que disfruten del primer capítulo de esta historia. Sé que el concepto relación amor-odio es inusual en el SasuSaku, ya que tiende a tomar una dirección más unilateral pero, ¿pueden detenerme? No lo creo.  
¡Nos leemos en semana santa, gracias por pasar! Opiniones, correcciones, dudas y demás en review, por favor. Me interesa saber lo que piensan (:


End file.
